Taste Your Kiss
by TrustInDestiny
Summary: "She looked at him and tried not to stare.He was beautiful.His eyes were shining blue and his lips were shining red" Elena Gilbert wakes up as a vampire,she doesn't remember anything about her human life.Who turned her and why? She founds Damon Salvatore,a dangerous vampire that promises to help her get the answers.Romance/Drama/Adventure/Mystery.Delena a bit of Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1 : Awakening The Thrist

_**Hello guys, I'm really excited about this one. I want to make Damon and Elena have as much fun as possible. Enjoy! :)**_

"_**Cause you and I were made for this**_

_**I was made to taste your kiss**_

_**We were made to never fall away"**_

_**-Letters from the sky by Civil Twilight**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**Awakening the Thirst**

She woke up in the middle of nowhere with a burning ache in her throat. Her head was spinning. Where the hell was she?

"Hello" said a blonde-haired men standing in front of her "Don´t be scared, I won´t hurt you _**anymore**_ "His green eyes started glowing with memories.

"_**Anymore?" **_The glow scared her.

The man in front of her was amused by her reaction, but he kept going "When Klaus find you, and I'm sure, he will, tell him I gave you this message: _**Game on**_"

xxxxx

She was glad the blonde man was gone… She stood up and started walking around, trees everywhere she looked. She was trying to figure out where she was or remember something… She would like to know her name at least.

The ache in her throat was getting worse, she felt thirst burning her; she knew she needed to find water so she kept walking trying to found the liquid that would calm her ache.

Then she smelled something… It smelled like life itself, it was intoxicating, it filled her nostrils taking the place air had left. It made the ache in her throat felt a lot worse… torturing her. Nevertheless, she found herself following the scent.

There was a dark-haired man standing in the woods. She couldn't see properly but the scent she had sense seemed to come from him.

She wanted it.

She needed it.

She didn't even know who she was but somehow she knew she needed it.

She tried but she couldn´t contain herself.

She jumped on him and he let go the girl he was draining the life out of.

"Katherine?" he whispered. The moonlight illuminated his face.

She didn´t know if that was here name, it didn´t sound familiar but she react to the sound of his voice.

She raised her eyes from the body on the floor… it looked lifeless…

But she wasn't scared … what was wrong with her?

She looked at him and tried not to stare… He was beautiful. His eyes were shining blue and his lips were shining red.

There was liquid in them…was it blood?...his lips were hypnotizing her… she had forgotten to breath but once she did she regret it… it was the scent again…burning her…was it coming from his lips?

She couldn't help herself.

She got closed to him and licked the liquid of his lips.

She started kissing him and licked some more liquid of his tongue. It tasted glorious. The ache in her throat stop, but she fell another type of need taking its place.

She was kissing him and she felt in heaven.

He kissed her back, responding to her.

He held her in his arms tightly, pushing his body against hers.

Whoever this girl was, she wasn't Katherine.

Her lips tasted heavenly.

And her kiss was pure.

**I hope you like this XD! What do you think? Please send me your reviews. xoxo. Alexandra.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Brand New Hope

_**Author's note: Hello guys. I just add a bit more into this chapter, so if you have already read it, skip a bit if you want to :). **_

"…_**And these bright blue eyes**_

_**Can only meet mine…"**_

_**Love, love, love by Of Monsters and Men**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**Brand New Hope**

"_Any luck, love?" Klaus asked, trying not to sound as worried as he was._

"_Not yet" she said her green-blue eyes shining beautifully, holding a tear. She knew tomorrow she would have to see him go through that again. She wouldn't admit it to him but it never stopped scaring her. The way he shook his body when he felt his bones were being broken over and over again…but there was nothing visible, only the pain._

"_But I promise you, we will find her" She assured him, she didn't know how but she had no intention on breaking that promise. She would find the petrova doppelganger even if it was the last thing she did._

"_Don't worry love, I will just have to get through it tomorrow… It's not the first time" he smiled weakly. Klaus Michaelson would never admit it but he was scared. Every hundred years the pain got worse, he could handle a full moon every month but not September… that month scared him, it reminded him of his curse with pain that was unbearable… even for him._

"_Just know that I'm here for you…Always"_

"_I know love"_

"_You know I love you, right?" She smiled a little; her cheerful self was coming out, it had been a long time since she had truly smiled._

"_I love you Caroline Forbes" always and forever he thought to himself._

xxxxx

She stopped kissing him. She really didn't want to, but the voice inside her was panicking…what was she thinking? She didn't even know him… and worst of all she didn't even knew who she was...

He was surprised she resists him. That hadn't happen in years to him. He always got what he wanted and right now he wanted to keep kissing her… but his curiosity took over… She was something special and he was curious about it. Curiosity was not one of his favorite traits, it always got him in trouble, but he couldn't help to ask.

"Who are you?" he said looking straight into her eyes. No one could resist his hypnotizing eyes so he knew she would tell him the truth.

"Katherine?" she was unsure, maybe she was Katherine? She was holding to the possibility…

"I don't think so" he said, amused by her answer. "Now tell me the truth, you don't want to get on my bad side" he smiled.

There was something dangerous about his smile that made her realize she really didn't want to get on his bad side. She wasn´t sure he would help her or if she could trust him but right know he was the only hope she could hold on to, so she decided to tell him everything she knew except the part that involve Klaus and the blonde man. She was scared that the inhumanly beautiful man in front of her could be Klaus.

"I… I don't know" her voice was trembling; she tried to reassure herself and kept going "I woke up a few miles away from here and didn't know where I was or how I got there. I been trying to remember something about me or someone I knew but nothing comes" Suddenly her mood change and she was starting to feel sadness all over her. She would've liked to know if she had a family or at least someone who cared about her. The thought of being utterly alone was unbearable to her.

He felt the swoon in her mood and couldn't help to be surprised… from thirst to lust… from reason to sadness….

"Once I woke up all I could think about was the burning ache in my throat, I wanted to make it stop and then I smelled something that promise to do that…so I followed the scent and I found you… "She took a breath even when she didn't feel like she needed to" I'm sorry for jumping over you and kissing you like that …" she stopped herself; she was starting to feel a bit ashamed.

"So you were in transition…" his thoughts came out loud, her mood swings, her thirst, the way her heart stopped while she was kissing him when he had blood on his lips.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" her voice was trembling and her last words came as a whisper, she hadn´t been scared the whole night… until now.

"It means that you're no longer human" he wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth. He was regretting his earlier question, but he remembered he didn't feel regret …

She waited silently for him to continue, she didn't want to ask.

"It means that you're a vampire".

Now she was scared, scared as hell, she was a monster …

"Kill me, please" tears were starting to come of her eyes "I know you don't know me… I don't know myself" she was sobbing "but please… I don't want to be a monster…" she was choking through her last words, she couldn't stop her sadness.

He didn't know her but he couldn't bear the thought of something hurting her… And he wouldn't kill her… not even if she begged him to.

He got closer to her and looked her in the eyes.

Her brown eyes hypnotized him and he couldn't help to care for her, he tried to shake the thought away. He had promised himself he would never care again for the sake of his heart but he couldn't help himself. He had fallen under her spell.

"Look at me" he said softly.

She met the blue eyes in front of her, she was starting to get lost in them until he spoke again "I won't kill you, don't ask me that ever again…" Her eyes were lost in his. "Will you trust me?" he asked her, his voice felt like soft silk. "Yes" she said without thinking, she just went with her heart.

"Now let's start this more properly" he smiled at her and she couldn't help to smile back.

"Damon Salvatore" he said kissing the knuckles of her hand softly.

"I'm Elena" the thought came out loud, she was glad she remembered her name.

She knew that if she were still human her heart would be beating fast.

She was starting to feel dizzy and then blackness surrounded her.

xxxxx

Elena woke up in Damon's arms. She was glad to find herself in his arms even when she didn't know how she got there. He was carrying her through the forest bridal-style.

"Damon…" she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" he spoke softly, he was trying to cover up how worry he was about her. She was looking a bit to pale…

"I'm a bit dizzy" she admitted "W-what happened?" she couldn't remember anything but his name… _Damon Salvatore _she thought and she promised herself she would never forget his name or his hypnotizing blue eyes. She could even forget who she wouldn't forget him… He was a part of her now.

"You were telling me your name was Elena but then you passed out… I guess you need more blood" Damon was determined to get blood for her as soon as possible, he couldn't bear the thought of her life being at risk. "We need to hurry Elena, the sun is about to rise…"

_I'm Elena_, she thought. She liked the sound of her name. "I would like to see the sun…" her thought came out loud.

"We can't stay Elena… "He saw the unspoken question in her eyes and kept going "vampires' burn in the sun" he saw the sadness in her eyes and tried to soothe her "but not for long" he smiled at her "someone owns me a favor and I plan to collect soon"

So I won't be doom to not see the light, she thought. She smiled weakly; she was starting to feel sleepy. "Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Home" he said softly.

And then she passed out again in his arms.

**I hope you like this XD! **

**Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Thank you for waiting. I would give cookies all of you if I could! **

**At the beginning of every chapter I'll writing a bit of klaroline or the mysterious blond man ;). What do you think? Thank you for reviewing and please send me more!. xoxo. Alexandra.**


End file.
